Dragon
Dragons are an ancient race of intelligent, winged, reptile-like creatures who possess a variety of magical and unusual abilities. Due to their power, they are counted among the most legendary creatures in all the Inner Sea region. They are sometimes referred to as wyrms and wyrmlings. Abilities Dragons grow more powerful as they age, both in raw, physical might, and in mental and magical ability. While a newly hatched wyrmling might be defeated by a small party of modestly-experienced adventures, an ancient dragon can pose a threat to a small army. Dragons are fierce fighters, and those attempting to battle them can expect to be bitten, raked with their fearsome claws, buffeted by the wings, and smacked by the long tail—not to mention the various breath weapons, ranging from fire, ice, acid, or even electricity. Older dragons are also formidable spellcasters, in addition to the various other supernatural abilities they possess. Dragons have keen senses, able to see clearly in low-light or complete darkness, and can even sense creatures that it cannot see. Each type of dragon '''has additional abilities and magical spells, often specialized to their chosen habitat and fighting style. For example, the swamp-dwelling '''black dragon can influence and control reptiles, whereas the coastal bronze dragons exhibit some control over water. Dragons are immune to the effects of paralysis and magic-induced sleep. External linksEdit *Dragons from Dragon's World Wikia *Dragons from Forgotten Realms Wikia *Dragons from The Legendary Moonlight Sculptor Wikia *Dragons from American Dragon Jake Long Wikia *Dragons from Wings of Fire Wikia *Dragons from Dragon Wisdom Wikia *Dragons from Dragon Age Wikia *Dragons from War Dragons Wikia *Dragons from Dragons of Atlantis *Dragons from How to Train Your Dragon Wikia *Dragons from Dragonheart Wikia *Dragons from Inheritance Wikia *Dragons from Harry Potter Wikia *Dragons from Riordan Wikia *Dragons from Tolkien Gateway *Dragons from Lord of the Rings Wikia *Dragons (Dungeons & Dragons) from Wikipedia *Dragons from PathFinderWikia *Draconika.com *Dragons from D&D Wiki *Dragons from D&D Wiki 2 *Dragons from Open Gaming Store *Dragons from dmreference.com *Dragons from Disney Wikia *Dungeons & Dragons (TV Series) from Annex Wikia *Dragons from Spiderwick Chronicles Wikia *Dragons from Fairy Tail Wikia & Fairy Tail Couples Wikia *Dragons from Fairy Tail Oc Wikia *Dragons from Fairy Tail Fanon Wikia *Dragons from Tails of Fairy Tail Wikia *Dragons from He-Man Wikia *Dragons from Aliens Wikia *Dragons from Monsters Wikia *Dragons from Beast Wars Tansfromers Wikia *Dragons from TRWiki.net *Dragons from Transformers Wikia *Dragons from Mythology Wikia *Dragons from Monster High Wikia *Dragons from Narnia Wikia *Dragons from The Fairly Odd Parents Wikia *Magi King from Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wikia *Mystic Dragon from Linear Ranger's Site *Mystic Titans from Ranger Central *Magi King from Super Sentai *Mystic Dragon from Power Rangers Wikia *Dragons from Witcher Wikia *Dragons from Merlin Wikia *Dragons from All Species Wikia *Dragons from My Little Pony Wikia *Dragons from Sabrina the Teenaged Witch Wikia *Dragons from Non-Alien Creatures Wikia *Dragon from Thundercats Wikia *Dragons from Jaden's Adventures Wikia *Dragons from Cryptid Wikia *Dragons from Sofia the First Wikia *Dragons from Warriors of Myth Wikia *Dragons from Magistream Wikia *Dragon Physiology from Powerlisting Wikia *Dragons from Fairy Tail Neo Wikia *Dragons of Middle Earth from Wikipedia *Dragons from The Land of Stories Wikia *Dragons from Wazurai Wikia *Dragons from Mythical Bestiary Wikia *Dragons from GameLore Wikia *Dragons from Secret RP Wikia *Dragon's Lair from Ever After High Wikia *Dragons from Avatar Wikia *Dragons & the Isle of Dragons from Sofia the First Wikia *Dragons from W.I.T.C.H. Wikia *Dragons from God of War Wikia *Dragons from Magistream Wikia *Dragon (disambiguation) from Wikipedia *Dragon from The Rising of the Shield Her Wikia *Dragon from Dora The Explorer Wikia *Dragon from The Demonic Paradise Wikia *Dragon Universe from Toys Wikia *Dragons from Dragon Ball Wikia *Dragons from Godzilla Wikia *Dragons from Wikizilla *Dragons from Marvel Cinematic Universe Wikia *Dragons from Mummy Wikia *Dragons from Unnatural World Wikia Category:Lore Category:Bestiary Category:Monsters Category:Dragon Category:Draconic